


forming new love

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Getting Together, Other, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: A look into the building of a relationship after months of hardships.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Naki/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Toku Romance Exchange





	forming new love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! it fought me the whole way but i think it turned out well!

Naki had been working for AIMS for 2 weeks when the question of what they were came up with Yaiba Yua.

“Naki, can we talk a little?” Yua approached them during a quiet period in the day, no other members were currently in the facility.

“Of course Yaiba, how can i help you?” Naki closed all of their open interface tabs to give Yua their full attention.

“I was wanting to discuss the matter of Fuwa and our relationship with each other and him, as you are aware Fuwa and myself have been in an on and off physical relationship, the two of us were discussing restarting our relationship and trying to make it a romantic one, and were also wondering if you would like to join us in attempting a proper relationship?” Yua calmly stated, maintaining eye contact with Naki, “ I have a list of a number of reasons that you might like to consider dating us, if you would like some convincing.” 

Naki laughed, a sound that rarely came from them and visibly startled Yua hearing it.

“I will not require convincing to try a relationship with yourself and Fuwa but it is nice to hear you would like to date me to a degree that you would formulate a list of reasons for me to consider, would I be correct in guessing that Fuwa was not involved in creating this list?”

“That would be correct, he was under the impression that it was stupid and would be embarassing to do.” Yua replied, looking mildly embarrassed helsef, but pleased with the knowledge that Naki had appreciated the gesture. 

“We are both aware that Fuwa Isamu holds many contradicting worldviews, his opinions on something as small as this are unlikely to be strongly held beliefs and are more likely to be something thought of in the spur of the moment.” 

“Hah, you are probably right, that's one of the reasons we would appreciate you dating us, your ability to cut through our collective bullshit, we can’t always rely on AI to do that for us.” Yua smiled at Naki, “Now then we should probably make a plan to approach Fuwa together, he is unlikely to react in a normal and adjusted way if we can’t corner him, just because its something he said that he wanted does not mean he will stand still and let us give it to him.”

* * *

Finding Fuwa Isamu was shockingly easy, even with Naki's ability to connect with all electronic devices, normally unhelpful in finding Fuwa as he had not owned a cellphone in months. This time they got lucky as he was helping a family get out of a crushed car, emergency personnel everywhere, personnel that he was clearly not affiliated with.

“What are you two doing here? Can’t you see that I’m working?” Fuwa grunted out at the pair standing before him.

“I was not aware that tearing the doors off cars was a job that you could have.” Naki responded, while Yua chuckled beside them. "Especially not when you are pushing the emergency responders and making them very annoyed."

"We went past a number of very annoyed paramedics who were very keen for us to remove you from this scene, so you can either follow us now that you've done your 'job' or Naki can pick you up by force and make you come with us.” Yua smiled blindinly at her stupid not yet boyfriend as he began to blush.

“I’ll come, I’m finished here anyway now that all the people are out of their cars.” The trio began to walk away from the crash site, Fuwa flanked by the other two.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Naki had begun to date both Fuwa Isamu and Yaiba Yua, and the trio were finally beginning to settle into the nature of being in a relationship. The rest of Metsubojinrai were highly unimpressed with Naki’s taste in both relationships and humans in general but were coming around to being supportive. The rest of AIMS were continuing to function by the rules of business as usual, the other members finding no changes between their work before and after their two highest currently ranked members, and their former second in command began to date.

After all of the collective trauma that all three of them had experienced over the course of fighting the arc and being on opposing and the same sides at various points, they had been taking their relationship slowly, sticking exclusively to kisses and handholding. 

They had come to the conclusion that they were willing and wanted to take their relationship a step further. To take this next step the three all met in Yua's apartment.The trio spent a number of minutes looking at each other in silence, Fuwa looking nervously and the other two appearing considerably more calm. After it seemed that there would only be more time spent like this Fuwa stepped forward to speak.

“I mean I guess we could try kissing to start?” Fuwa mumbled out, his face beginning to blush.

“Why is he acting like this? I know full well that you two have been involved in a sexual relationship spanning the past 5 years, why is the addition of a second person a concern?” Naki turned to Yua, completely ignoring as Fuwa began to sputter in indignation.

“Hey just because i know about sexual things doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with them all the time! And even if I was, what about you two? We’ve been through a lot and it's not the same as it was when Yaiba and I first started seeing each other, and you’ve never been in any form of relationship Naki.” Fuwa huffed and looked away from his partners, his blush intensifying.

“Don’t be so delicate Isamu~ we were just teasing,” Yua stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, “i think kissing would be a good start.”

“I agree the statements i made were a joke but they got the desired reaction, you are very cute when you blush,” Naki also stepped forward and kissed Fuwa’s other cheek, “We can start with kissing, and later you can tell us where you learnt all those words to talk about your feelings.”

Fuwa continued to splutter in indignation, and for the rest of the quite nice night he continued to be quite flustered by his partners.


End file.
